


In the middle

by Vividii



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure Time - Freeform, Falling In Love, Female Reader, Gen, Genderbent AT characters, Marshall Lee - Freeform, Of course!, Prince Gumball - Freeform, fionna and cake, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividii/pseuds/Vividii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arriving and meeting new people in the land of Aaa was amazing. Everyone was super nice. You expected to make new friends there, but you never expected to be stuck in a strange love triangle with a Vampire King and a Candy Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriving

You sighed as you opened your map for the five-hundredth time. Arriving to the land of Aaa was not as easy as you expected. You got lost many times in the forests and almost got eaten by weird monsters. You raised your head as you heard the rustling of the trees and spotted an odd looking tree house. 

 _Finally,_ you thought,  _I might be able to ask for some directions. Hopefully its not abandoned._

You ran to the tree house, not wanting to waste another second and knocked on the door. No answer. You knocked again, but before you could knock one more time, the door opened and you were greeted by a...  _cat?_  

"Hello there, kitty!" You exclaimed. "Aren't you the cutest little thing? Wheres your owner?"  

"First of all, thanks for the compliment, sweetheart. As for the whole owner thing-"

"You can talk?" You cut her off with a confused look on your face. Maybe you were just going mad from being in the wild for weeks now, you told yourself. 

"Cake, who is it?" A loud voice from the tree house said. 

"Um, I'm Y/N..." You looked at the feline named Cake, still unable to believe that she just spoke. "And you are?"

Cakes face recovered from your comment and smiled. "I'm Cake, and-"

"I'm Fionna!" A blonde girl wearing a bunny hat stuck her head through the door. Her cheery face faltering as she laid eyes on you. 

"S-sorry for bothering you," You stumbled. "But I was wandering around lost and I saw your house and-"

"Oh. My. GLOB!" Fionna took your face in her hands and shook it so violently you started seeing stars. "You're a human! Like me! Wait...  _are_ you human?"

You felt dizzy and your head spun. "Pleased to meet you too, Fionna. And yes, I am human." You took her hands gently from your face and placed them by her sides.

"Sorry." She said casually. "Its just... I thought all humans went extinct during the Mushroom war and that I was the only one left."

You smiled once the world stopped spinning. "I thought that too. Until now."

Cakes voice chimed in the conversation. "Well, babycakes, lets take this conversation and go inside. And you," She pointed at you. "Look starving. I'll go fix something up for you."  

Fionna carried Cake and motioned for you to come inside the tree house. 

"Thank you, but I really don't want to be a bother or anything. I just came by to ask for directions." You took out your map. "I'm trying to get to the land of Aaa. Can you help me?"

Fionna and Cake looked at each other with straight faces then laughed. You cocked an eyebrow at them. 

"Whats so funny?" You asked. 

"Y/N, you already are  _in_ the land of Aaa! You probably have arrived here days ago!" Fionna giggled. Days ago? How could you have been here days ago? The map said otherwise. You sighed and crinkled the map in your hand. 

"And sweetheart," Cake said. "You won't be a bother at all! I was already cooking lunch anyways!"

"Yeah, come join us!" Fionna said. "I'd like to get to know you better."

"Well, if you guys are alright with it, then I guess." You stepped into the tree house, taking in rusty items and undusted furniture. But despite all that, it felt homey. You followed Fionna and Cake into the kitchen and sat on the table opposite to Fionna. 

 

"So, what brings you here, Y/N?" Fionna asked curiously while Cake prepared lunch.

"I thought I'd leave my home for some while. I was looking for adventure, and set out here." You answered. 

"Do you have a human family or...?" 

"Unfortunately, no. I've never met my parents." You wanted to change the sad subject. "But, um, anyways, how is the land of Aaa? Is it as beautiful as they say? Is it full of adventure and danger?"

Fionna's face brightened up. "It's beautiful and big and the best part is, it's full of adventures  _and_ danger! Me and Cake really need to show you around!" 

"Of Course we do!" Cake said, setting the food on the table. "Do you have a place to stay, Y/N?"

"Uh, I haven't really thought about it..." You said and mentally slapped yourself. _Could you get any stupider?_   you asked yourself,  _Where did you expect to stay while you were here?_ _  
_

Fionna shouted. "WHAT? You mean you don't have a place to stay?"

"W-well for now-" You stuttered. Cake elongated her arms and squished your cheeks. 

"Can we keep her?" She asked Fiona. 

"Well, duh! But only if she would like to stay." Fiona said.

You looked at both of them, thankful for this opportunity. What could go wrong? 

"Of course I'd like to stay, you guys! Thank you so much for this, actually." You said.

"Oh no problem, sugar," Cake said. "Would sleeping on the couch be okay for you?"

"Anything is fine, thank you." You said as you took a bite out of a sandwich Cake made. It tasted amazing! 

"This is really good, Cake!" You exclaimed happily. Fionna nodded in agreement, already halfway through her sandwich. 

"Aw, thank you Y/N!" She blushed slightly. 

You all sat and talked for a long time until they asked if you would like to go tour around Aaa tomorrow, but you rejected. You believed you'd be too tired for that, even tomorrow. So you all decided that after tomorrow, Fionna and Cake would show you as much as they can of Aaa and introduce you to many of their friends. By nighttime, you were settled on the couch, covered with warm blankets and quickly fell asleep while dreaming how perfect life will be here.

But as always, that's not always the case. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, many fanfics have started off with the reader arriving to Ooo or Aaa, but whatcha gonna do? I have a whole story planned out and I'm really excited, I hope you like this, guys!


	2. Aaa

"GOOD MORNING!" Fionna greeted you as you groggily opened your eyes. 

You lazily sat up. "What time is it?"

"Breakfast time!" She raised her fist in the sky. "Now, come on, we don't want to be late for your first time seeing Aaa!" 

You spent yesterday on the couch reading. Literally. You finished two books, too. Occasionally you got up and helped Cake with the meals. Fionna and Cake didn't have any missions that day so they stayed home too. Fionna showed you her sword collection and Cake taught you a few recipes. The best part: You stayed in your pajamas. 

You yawned and reluctantly got up to look outside the window. The sun was just starting to rise. You were more than excited to see Aaa and meet the people here today, but it was far to early to wake up yet. You wished you could've slept a bit more. You sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Mornin' Cake." 

"Good morning, sweetie." Cake looked up from the pan on the stove. "Sleep well?"

"Yup." You took in the smell of bacon... and pancakes. "Mmm, that smells good. Whatcha making?" 

"Bacon pancakes." She laughed at the puzzled look on your face. "Don't worry, hun. I'm sure you'll like em'."

"I'm sure I will. You put two great things together. I'm going to go change, I'll be right back." You told them. 

 

Once you changed and came back, breakfast was already on the table. You all sat down and ate while Fionna looked very excited about the things she and Cake were going to show you today. But one thing she kept talking about was the Candy Kingdom and its ruler; Prince Gumball. Cake always gave you a look when Fionna talked about him. It seemed like Fionna  _really_ likes this guy. 

When breakfast was over, you helped with the dishes and then you all head out the door. They were going to show you the Candy Kingdom first. You walked under the warm rising sun and between the trees. The weather was perfect for a walk. 

"So," You began a conversation. "Is the Candy Kingdom really only made out of candy? Like, nothing but candy?" 

"Mhm," Fionna nodded. "Even the people there are made of candy."

"Would it be allowed if I tried to eat stuff off buildings or something?"

"Yup. And just a warning about the Candy people," Cake said. "I know they're going to look delicious Y/N, but don't try to eat the poor fellas."  Cake joked. 

You laughed. "Alright, I promise I'll try my best not to." 

"Hey, Fionna and Cake!" You heard a voice from behind you call out. All three of you turned around and were greeted by a floating person. You're jaw dropped.

"Oh, hey Marshall!" Fionna waved as Cake asked how he was doing. 

"I'm fine, kitty." The boy named Marshall winked at Cake then floated over to you. "And... who's this?" 

The boy looked young once he came closer to you, about eighteen, but you doubted that because of the bite mark on his neck. He held an umbrella for some reason. He had pale skin, and when he smiled you thought you saw fangs. He looked dangerous. But since Fionna and Cake looked like they knew him, he had to be okay, right? 

You stuck out your hand. "Hello, I'm Y/N. Who're you?"

He took your hand, but instead of shaking it, he twirled you around. "I'm Marshall lee, the Vampire King, heir to the Nightosphere." 

Once he stopped twirling you, you glanced at Fionna and Cake, hoping they didn't catch your slight blush. He was  _very_ good looking. 

"It figures," You said, jerking your head towards the bite mark on his neck. "Fionna and Cake didn't tell me about you. I've never seen a vampire before."

"They didn't, did they?" He looked at them while they smiled and shrugged sheepishly. "Well, then, allow me to be the first." He smirked and faked a curtsy. You felt your cheeks blush. 

"So... where are you guys going?" He asked. 

"We were going to the Candy Kingdom to introduce Y/N to Prince Gumball." Fionna piped up. 

"Seriously?" Marshall's seductive smirk turned into a pout, his eye brows furrowed in confusion. "There are so many better things to show her here than Gumwad and his stupid Candy Kingdom." 

"Hey!" Fionna protested. 

You spoke up. "That wasn't really nice. Why'd you say that?"

"Well, sweetheart, lets just say I'm not on good terms with him." He stretched.

You gaped at him a little. "Don't call me sweetheart, Count Dracula." 

"Yo," He leaned towards you. "Who are you calling  _Count Dracula_?" 

"Hmm, do you see any other vampires around here?"

"Watch it, Y/N. I can raise the dead." He threatened. You felt your knees shake a bit, but you held your head high and looked him in the eye. You were messing with a powerful vampire here.

"Alright guys, knock it off." Cake slid her long arms around you and Marshall and pulled you apart. Marshall hissed at her but she didn't recoil. 

"Seriously guys," Fionna sighed. "You were supposed to be friendly with each other, not all fighty...ish." Cake put you both down. 

"Sorry Fionna, but I don't think I can be all friendly with miss Y/N, it's not one of my best traits." He flashed you a mocking smile. 

"Well at least we can both agree on one thing." You scoffed as you crossed your arms. 

"Alright guys, how about we just continue with this tour?" Cake ushered you all to move along. 

"I'm going to come." Marshall flew directly above Cake.

Fionna looked concerned. "I don't think that's a good idea, Marshall..."

"It's alright, Fionna." You looked at her. "I'll just ignore him." 

As you set your eyes in front of you again, you jumped. Marshall was right in front of you hanging upside down. "That's going to be hard to do." He said. You ignored him and walked right passed him. 

 

You don't know why exactly you and Marshall got in a fight, but you currently didn't like him. Sure, he was attractive, and his voice sounded so charming, but his personality was kinda crappy. He's a vampire. He was full of himself and rude and... scary. You cleared those thoughts out of your head. You shouldn't judge someone right after meeting them, but he was so... _annoying._ But you weren't going to let this incident ruin your day. You were looking forward to seeing the Candy Kingdom. 

It was kind of a long walk to the Candy Kingdom but no one looked like they mind. The weather felt cool and the scenery was amazing. But once the kingdom finally came into view... oh wow. It looked AMAZING! Your jaw dropped as you entered the kingdom. Literally everything was made out of candy! The buildings, the castle and the  _cute little people_! They were so cute you just wanted to  _eat them_! But that, of course, wasn't allowed. 

"Come on!" Fionna urged you to go faster. "The castle is right ahead of us!" 

You just wanted to slow down and look around you. As you walked deeper into the kingdom you spotted two little gumdrops pushing a tiny, frail looking marshmellow around. 

"Hey, you two, cut it out." You said to the gumdrops. 

The green one taunted you. "Or what, lady?"

You raised your hands and wriggled your fingers at them. "Or... I'll  _eat_ you!" 

"Ah!" They both yelled and ran. Even the marshmellow ran off, but not without smiling a thank you your way. You heard somebody laughing behind you. It was Marshall.

"Scares little kids away. I like her." He said to Fionna. 

Fionna shrugged it off and gave you a thumbs up then ushered for you to keep going. Finally you reached the castle gates and were greeted by a pink person in a crown. You inferred it was the prince. 

"Fionna, Cake!" He greeted them with a smile on his cute pink face. Fionna blushed hard. She looked adorable.The prince's cute smile disappeared once he laid eyes on Marshall. "Marshall." 

"Gumwad." Marshall simply said. You felt the tension between them. So they probably weren't on good terms. 

The prince turned his head to you, and smiled. "Hello, miss..." He faltered and offered you his hand.

"Y/N." You said with a smile and gave him your hand. But, instead of shaking it, he brought it up to his lips and caressed your knuckles. You felt a blush creep into your face. 

"Y/N... what a lovely name. I'm Prince Gumball. You must be new here." You're not really sure, but from the corner of your eye, you thought you saw Marshall roll his eyes. 

"Yes, I arrived two days ago and met Fionna and Cake. They've been wonderful." Fionna and Cake smiled. 

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying your time." Prince Gumball smiled. "Would you all like to come in? I made a new batch of my special cream puffs!" He wiggled his eyebrows at them. 

Fionna sighed jokingly. "Oh, not again, Gumball." 

"Oh come on, Fionna." Cake playfully punched her on the arm then looked at you. " They're not  _that_ bad, Y/N! Let's all go in." 

"Am I welcome?" Marshall spoke up, smirking at Gumball.

"Only if you don't cause any trouble." Gumball said. "Now, follow me everyone!" 

You followed Gumball through the spacious, pink castle. It amazed you. You walked many flights of stairs and crossed every hallway until you finally got to the kitchen. A fresh baked batch of cream puffs sat on the table, just waiting to be eaten. 

"Well, dig in everyone." Gumball announced. 

You helped yourself to one, then moaned with delight. It tasted like heaven. You took one more. Then another. Once you took a bite of the third cream puff , you looked up and noticed everyone was staring at you. You quickly dropped the cream puff on the table and  blushed scarlet. 

"S-sorry... I d-didn't-"  You stumbled over your words but didn't get to finish, Gumball interrupted you with a laugh.

"It's alright, Y/N! I'm actually glad  _someone_ likes my cream puffs." He chuckled. You looked at Fionna and Cake, who each stifled a laugh, then quickly glanced at Marshall and noticed he was smiling. 

You cleared your throat. "Well, these are really good. I don't understand how anyone would not like them." You shot a knowing look at Fionna who rolled her eyes and laughed. 

"Fine, fine." Fionna gave in. "I'll try one." She did, so did Cake. They both turned out to like the cream puffs and complimented Gumball. You looked at Marshall and saw that his cream puff was colorless. You looked at his cream puff with a confused look on your face. Marshall noticed your look.

"You know, Y/N, I don't drink blood. I feed on the color red." He smiled smugly. 

You looked at him with a raised eye brow, then subtly nodded. 

Time passed quickly in the Candy Kingdom, and the sun was setting before you knew it. It was time you went home. Prince Gumball was delightful. He was such an adorable dork. From the way he talked about science to the way he talked about baking, anyone could see it. You now know why Fionna has a cute little crush on him. 

As you headed back home, Marshall tagged along and walked without his umbrella now that it was almost night time. He winked at you before he said goodnight to Fionna and Cake, then left.

Once you, Fionna and Cake reached the tree house, Cake made dinner while you and Fionna showered and changed into your pajamas. After dinner, you all settled down for a movie, then went to sleep. Today was a really good day. You hope tomorrow will be as good as today. Well, except for the fighting part with Marshall. You want to apologize but don't know how. Well, you'll just figure it out tomorrow.

Maybe you'll try to wake up really early tomorrow and take a nice walk. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay, we met Marshall and Gumball in one day! And everything's okay! Well not completely. And let's just say the morning walk tomorrow wont be normal at all. I hope you guys enjoyed.


	3. Unexpected: Part 1

Turns out you actually did wake up early to go for a walk. But before you left, you cooked Fionna and Cake some breakfast as a 'thank you' for them letting you stay with them. You also left them a note saying you went for a walk. It was a bit chilly outside, so you grabbed a light jacket, your sword and headed out the door. You walked in the meadows, taking in the scent of the chilly morning air and dew. This was a perfect idea. You felt calm and happy. Today was going to be a good day. 

You neared a path leading to a forest and decided to take it. Why not? It's not that dark, and the smell of the pine trees attracted you. You walked through the forest and looked around at the greenery. It was all so breath taking. You didn't regret your decision. All was calm until you hear a rustle come from nearby.

 _Probably the wind,_ you thought to yourself as you continued walking. But then you heard the sound again and turned around this time. Maybe you should be going back to the tree house. You heard the rustle much closer this time, coming from right next to you, in fact. Your gut told you to run, and you obeyed. Your heart was racing, but that didn't matter. You ran deeper into the forest, hoping to lose who ever may have been following you, but then tripped and fell. You looked back and realized you didn't trip on a rock or a twig, but a rope. A rope held by two monstrous looking thugs. 

 _Uh-oh._ Was all your mind could think of saying. Sure they towered over you and it looked like you couldn't stand a chance, but they also looked stupid. Maybe you could talk your way out of this situation. But you changed your mind after one of them, the larger one, grabbed a thick branch of a nearby tree, and  _ripped_ it off. You gulped with fear and grabbed the sword at your side, but didn't pull it out. 

Okay, if you can't talk your way out of this, you'll fight your way out! The large thug swiped the branch at your head but you dodged it and pulled out your sword. The second thug tried throwing a punch at you, but you ducked and ran towards him, expecting to stab him with your sword only to have your weapon slapped out of your hand at the last second. You looked up at the giant and were greeted by a punch. You fell to the ground but quickly got up and retrieved your sword, unable to ignore the stinging feeling in your face. The thug with the branch roared then smashed his weapon on the place you were standing in, but luckily, you jumped just in time and landed on the branch. You ran up and jumped in the air, using the thugs shoulders as a boost, and with a slash of your sword you sliced his head off. You and the other thug watched as the head rolled down under a bush. 

The thug looked at you furiously as you jumped down from his fallen hunting buddy's body and raised your sword. You expected him to attack, but instead, he let out a blood chilling scream. And within seconds you were surrounded by at least twenty more thugs. You felt your knees buckle but you held yourself steady. Running was not an option. You probably were going down, but not without a fight. 

The thug that screamed for help attacked first. His fist hit the ground in front of him so hard it made the ground beneath your rumble, and you fell.

"Seriously?" You breathed out as you got back up on your feet. Your legs were bruised and your cheek still hurt from the punch, and you were probably crazy for wanting to fight these thugs but you didn't really have a choice. You ran up to the first thug and sliced his hand off, which made him roar in pain. As you looked around you realized the thugs have formed a circle around you and were slowly advancing and closing in on you. You felt like it was hard to breathe, but you held your ground. As you were about to stab the nearest thug, you heard a screeching sound from above and looked up to see a huge bat-looking monster with smoke trails following it swooping down and picking up the thug in front of you.

The bat-looking monster threw the thug far away and then picked up several other thugs and threw them, too. As the monster stepped on and threw the thugs all over the place, you just stood there staring at it. You were too stunned to move. As the bat-monster stepped on the last thug, you realized you should hide or you may be next. You tried moving your legs but fell over your self and cried out in pain as the cuts on your legs began to sting. Your cry caught the monsters attention. You looked up in horror as it advanced slowly towards you. The monster began shrinking and changing its shape until it became a familiar looking humanoid figure. 

"M-Marshall?" You croaked in surprise as he picked you up, bridal style. His face was steaming, and he looked like he was in pain.

"Did you miss me, Y/N?" He managed to tease, then looked concerned as he saw your bruised legs and face. "You don't look alright." 

"I-I'm fine. But what about you?" 

"What?" He looked a bit puzzled then quickly backed up into the shade of a tree. His face healed and he looked better. "We need to get you fixed. I'm taking you to my place." 

You didn't protest. For some reason, even after yesterdays fight with him, you weren't _that_ afraid of him right now. In fact, you felt safe at the moment. You leaned back against his chest and closed your eyes. Everything hurt. Your face the most. Hopefully he has bandages and ice at his place. You could use those. 

 

You soon entered a cave with a little house inside. It looked good enough.

"Is that your house?" You asked as Marshall nodded and drifted towards it. 

Once you entered he set you down on the couch. "I'll be right back." He said. 

You sat up with difficulty, and looked around the house. It felt cozy and welcoming. The only thing that was out of place was the demon-looking head on the wall. 

"I'm back." Marshall entered with a box full of bandages in one hand, and a bag full of ice in the other. He handed you the bad of ice. "Here. Put this on your cheek." 

You held the ice bag up to your cheek while he crouched down and began cleaning the wounds on your leg. You blushed and just stared at him. From what Fionna told you, it was rare for Marshall to do these kind of things. Marshall looked up at you and smiled. You blushed harder and looked away. 

"Sorry for distracting you." Marshall smiled smugly as he focused on bandaging your legs. 

"Mhm." You replied. Finally you gathered the courage to ask him whats been on your mind. "So... why'd you save me?"

Marshall paused his bandaging work, and looked up at you with a smirk. "You were in trouble. Why wouldn't I save you?"

"Well, we fought as soon as we met, so I thought we weren't on really good terms. So I-" 

Marshall cut you off. "You're Fionna's friend. And... she wants us to try to become friends." He busied himself with bandaging your wounds. 

You felt a blush creep into your face. "Oh." You simply said. "But... how'd you find me?"

Marshall chuckled. "I didn't know you were in trouble. But that scream that cut through the air just happened to catch my attention." 

You removed the ice bag from your face and fiddled with it in order to distract yourself. You glanced down at your legs and noticed that most of your wounds were bandaged.

"Hey...um," You tried to sound casual. "Thank you for saving me back there."

"No problem." He didn't look up. "Aaand done!" He had finished bandaging your wounds. 

He looked at your face then raised an eyebrow. "Wait..." He reached in the little bandage box and pulled out a small piece of cotton. "Close your eyes." 

You cocked an eyebrow, which caused you to grimace in pain. "Why?" 

"Just do it." He sighed as you stared at him questioningly. "There's a cut on your face, Y/N. Now just close your eyes, kay?" 

You did as you were told and felt the cotton gently brush against the area under your left eye, then suddenly stop. You opened your right eye and saw him sigh. He looked back up at you, his facial expression changed, and shoved the cotton wad into your face.

"Do it your self!" He said exasperatedly as he got up and floated away to the kitchen with the box of bandages. 

"Hey! What's your problem?" You yelled after him, trying to throw the cotton wad at his back but only succeeding to have it land right in front of you. "Fine! I didn't need your help taking care of myself anyway!" 

Marshall came back empty handed. "You would've been dead meat if I hadn't saved you from those thugs!" 

"I think I could've managed without your help." You crossed your arms. 

Marshall came closer to the couch and grabbed a blanket sitting beside you. "Here." He threw it at you. "Get some sleep. It's still early and you look tired." 

You shook your head. "What makes you think I'll sleep here? Also, I'm not tired and my clothes are too dirty for me to sleep." You said as you yawned. 

Marshall chuckled. "Want me to lend you some of my pajamas?" He smirked. 

You blushed then tried to hide it with a scoff. " _Pffft._ No thanks. But once I wake up you're gonna end up with a dirt-stained couch." 

Marshall shrugged before re-entering the kitchen. "Doesn't matter."

You lay down on the couch and covered yourself with the blanket Marshall gave you. 

"Hey," You heard Marshall say, but he sounded far away. "I've got some tomato juice if you'd like before you sleep." 

You didn't answer because you were already fast asleep.

* * *

 

Y/N was already asleep when Marshall floated back to the living room. 

 _Well she sleeps fast,_ he thought as he took a sip from the tomato juice he was holding. He came closer to the couch and stared down at Y/N. She looked peaceful. At least they weren't fighting while she was asleep. She seemed like she could be a pretty good friend, maybe even more. Marshall absentmindedly removed a strand of Y/N's hair out of her face. As he realized what he was doing his face flushed with embarrassment and he quickly stepped back, surprised at what he just did. He decided to clear his head by maybe playing some video games. He grabbed the game controller, sat down with his back against the couch Y/N was sleeping on, and began playing. 

Hours passed, and the sun was high up in the sky, but Marshall didn't feel it. He was focused on playing the video game he'd become engrossed with until the phone rang. He jumped and tried to get to the phone quickly. The ringing felt as if it could cause an earthquake. He picked up the phone and answered while whispering, not wanting to wake Y/N up. 

"Fionna?" He whispered. "What's up?" 

"MARSHALL! Thank glob you picked up! We have a HUGE problem!" Fionna shouted through the phone. Marshall quickly glanced at Y/N, afraid she'd wake up, but she only stirred. 

"Alright, alright, just lower your voice. What is it?" 

"How do you expect me to  _lower_ my voice in a situation like this? Y/N's  _missing!_ " Fionna panicked. 

"Missing?" Marshall looked at Y/N.

"Yeah! She left a note saying she went for a morning walk and she'd be back soon but it's been like five hours already! Me and Cake tried to look for her but we couldn't find her, not even a trace! We called Gumball and he sent a search crew-"

Marshall's laugh cut her off. "You called Gumball and he sent out a search crew?" 

"Yes! How are you even calm about all this? And why are you whispering?" 

"Well," Marshall didn't know how to explain to Fionna how Y/N was sleeping on his couch without being strangled by her. "Let's just say Y/N's not really missing..."

Fionna's voice got quieter. "What do you mean...?"

Marshall sighed. It'd be better if he'd just spill the beans. "Y/N is currently in my house, sleeping." 

The other end of the line went silent for a while, but then Fionna broke that silence. "MARSHALL! What's she doing in your  _house_? What even- UGH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, MARSHALL!" 

"Fionna, I-" Marshall tried to explain.

"Boy, she better not be hurt or anything!" Cake was on the line now. "If you'd done  _anything_ to her-"

Marshall blushed. "Cake, it's not what you think!"

"Oh it better not be! We're coming over to kick your skinny little butt!" 

"Cake!" Marshall tried, but the she hung up.

"Uh-oh." Marshall sighed. He was actually scared of Fionna and Cake although he could easily kill them off. He looked over to Y/N, but she wasn't asleep. She was sitting up, rubbing her tired eyes. 

"Who was that?" She asked, looking concerned. 

"Oh, uh..." Marshall looked around the house at anything but Y/N's cute, messy bed hair. "Fionna and Cake. They're coming over to kill me."

"What?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah. They think you're missing, but I told them you were here with me. They probably think I kidnapped you or something." Marshall sighed. "Gumball also sent out a search party."

Y/N was silently giggling until she heard the last part. "What? Are they  _that_ concerned? Now we're in trouble." 

Marshall nodded. "Well, mostly  _I'm_ the one in trouble. I'm gonna get beat up soon."

Y/N chuckled a bit. "I'll try to explain everything to them. I'm sure they'll forgive you after they hear how you kinda saved my life."

Marshall looked slightly offended, which made Y/N laugh and roll her eyes. " _Kinda_?" He said. 

"I'm only kidding, Mar-"

But before she could finish her sentence, the door exploded, and five of the thugs they've encountered in the forest entered the house. 

"Hey! You Bozos forgot to knock!" Marshall said to the thugs. "Stand back, Y/N."

But Y/N grabbed her sword and stood next to Marshall. "I'm not going to let you fight these dummy's alone." 

Marshall nodded then smiled at her as he turned into a huge monstrous looking bat. One of the thugs retreated at the sight of the bat monster. Y/N charged and somehow managed to stab a thug. Marshall picked up the remaining thugs and took the battle outside. He threw them on the ground and Y/N ran up and sliced ones arm off. Marshall stepped on the thugs then picked them up and threw them as far as he could. 

Y/N gave him a thumbs up. "We make a pretty good team!"

Marshall returned to his normal form and highfived her. "I guess we do."

They both began laughing, but that fun ended as Y/N was knocked out with a rock. 

"Y/N!" Marshall bent down at her side then looked up. A dozen more thugs showed up and formed a circle around him and Y/N's unconscious body. He hissed at them, but then got knocked out, too. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, cliffhangers are the best, right? Turns out you can fight alongside Marshall without killing each other. Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	4. Unexpected: Part2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, just a heads up, a lot of stuff happens here, and its a pretty long chapter. So be prepared!

You slowly woke up and raised your head in confusion, finding yourself face to face with a very worried looking Marshall. You got up and rubbed your eyes, trying to get them adjust to the dimness of the room you were in. 

"Oh, thank glob you're awake." Marshall sighed with relief.

"Wha... whaat happenned?" Your speech slurred. You groaned in pain as you slowly rubbed the area at the back of your head. It was throbbing like crazy. 

Marshall sneered. "We got ambushed by those stupid gorilla-looking thugs." He paused, then continued. "We both passed out cold, and you looked like you were in pain. Still do."

You removed your hand from your head and looked at it. Your fingers were stained red. "What about you? How're you feeling?" You asked quietly. 

"I'm fine." He said unconvincingly as you stared at the bit of smudged blood on his forehead.

"Where are we?" You managed to speak normally. 

"I don't know. I think we're in some kind of prison cell." He sat back while you looked around. You were in a room with walls made of rock. On one side of the room was a small, barred window letting in a little moonlight. On the other side there was just a bunch of aligned iron bars with little space in between them. You looked back at Marshall, breathing heavily. 

"Do you have any idea how to get us out of here?"  

"Unfortunately, no." Marshall looked at the guards posted outside the cell, then at the little window. 

"Nothing? Not even a plan?" Your voice cracking as you spoke. 

Your voice caught Marshall's attention and he looked at you. "I...I don't." 

"C-can't you turn into that bat thing again and bust us out?" 

"I don't think that would work, Y/N. The rooms too small. And I don't think I can raise the dead, I feel too exhausted. I'm...I'm sorry."

You felt your eyes threatening to cry and lowered your head, you didn't want Marshall seeing you bawl. Great. Everything was just great. Your fourth day in Aaa and you already got yourself and others in trouble. Who knew how long you were going to stay here? You thought of the window and wondered what would happen to Marshall if sunlight seeped through it... there  _has_ to be a way to get out. You couldn't just give up. You tried searching your mind for a plan but you couldn't find anything. You felt tears in your eyes and were on the verge of crying. You felt a hand on your shoulder and looked up.

"Y/N... are you  _crying?_ " Marshall actually looked concerned.

You buried your face in your hands and started weeping. "I'm s-so sorry Marshall! I never meant to get you in this mess. Now I don't know whats going to happen to us and its all my fault! If we stay here until daylight something bad is going to happen to y- O _omph_!" 

You weren't able to finish because Marshall pulled you into a hug. You felt heat climb to your cheeks, then to your ears. You started sniffling, trying to calm yourself and stop the tears. 

You were too stunned to hug back. "M-Marshall...?" 

"You were rambling." He simply said. 

You snuffled. "S-sorry... about the wh-whole crying thing, too. I bet most of the girls here a-are too tough to cry." You tried to lighten up the mood just a tiny bit. 

Marshall chuckled into your shoulder and you felt your heart pound faster. "Aw, come on now." He pulled away, still keeping his hands on your arms.

"You don't  _have_ to be tough  _all_  the time. So wipe those tears off that pretty face of yours... kay?" 

You tried a small smile. "O-okay..."

Marshall suddenly let go of your arms, and you could've sworn he was blushing. "D-don't make faces like that m-man!  _Not cool!_  "

You wiped the tears from your warm face. "Why?"

A guards voice prevented Marshall from answering. "Shortly you taken to Emperor. But soon you go dress well for dinner with Emperor."

"Ahh... you guys are stupid  _and_ illiterate!" Marshall jeered.

You shakily got up and stood an arms length away from the bars. "You're telling me you knocked us out then dragged us all the way here to have dinner with your  _Emperor?_ "

At this point Marshall was floating right next to you as the guard said. "Emperor need Empress. You are girl, no?" 

Marshall floated closer to the bars. "Listen here, ya plughole! First, nobody's gonna be your Empress or whatever. Second, you're dumber than a mule and twice as ugly. And third, you could've killed us both while trying to  _bring us here!_ "

The guard laughed deeply. "You may or not have live. You lucky you alive now."

"Listen, we don't want to meet your Emperor!" You announced. "Just let us go!"

"You is pretty. Emperor will be pleased." The guard said before turning his back on you and walking back into the darkness. 

You glanced at Marshall and saw that his eyes were on fire.  _Literally._ They looked like little flaming torches. You sadly sighed as you sat down, your back against the cold stone wall. You looked up at Marshall who was still fuming. He went up to the bars and grabbed them. Next thing you knew Marshall screamed in pain as he was flung to the far wall.

"Marshall!" You yelled and jumped to your feet, running over to him. He moaned in response as you looked at the smoke tendrils curling up from his hands.

"Bars electric. Cannot escape." You heard a guard standing outside say. 

"I'm going to..." Marshall managed to croak. "Kill every single one of them once we get outta here..."

"Just stop talking, Marshall. Try to rest a bit." You sat down next to him.

"But... I need to get us out of here." 

You gazed at him, deep in thought. "Y'know, Marshall. You're not as bad as I thought you were."

"Aw, really?" Marshall faked a disappointed look and pouted. 

"Unfortunately, yes." You smiled at him. "You're full of life... for a vampire, I mean."

"My dad's a demon. That's why I'm so lively." 

You stared at him then chuckled. "I'd actually like to try make this work... How about we start over?"

Marshall grinned at you. "I'd like that."

You stuck your hand out. "Friends?"

He took it. "Friends. Now... any idea on how to bust outta here?"

You shook your head and sighed. "No. I guess the only way out is if..." Something in your mind clicked. "I accept becoming the Empress!" 

Marshall sat up. "What? I will not sit back and watch you-"

"No, no!" You lowered your voice to a whisper. "I'm not  _actually_ gonna become Empress. Just play along until we find a way out."

Marshall pondered that idea then nodded. "Hopefully that happens soon. But, what am I gonna do?"

You put your lips to his ear then told him your plan. "I'm in." He said once you finished. You smiled a little and allowed yourself to hope this might work. 

"Girl." Your heads snapped to the voice. It was the same guard as before. "Step forward. You shall go be dressed for dinner." The guard then glared at Marshall. " _Alone._ You stay here." 

"But, good sir," You slowly stood up. "I  _refuse_ to go anywhere without my trusted  _butler!_ He does everything for me. I don't know what to do without him!" You tried sounding convincing. 

"We have butler here." The guard simply said. 

"I'm afraid you don't understand. Let me rephrase my sentence: I  _will not_ go with you unless my butler is with me."  _  
_

The guard looked deep in thought for a moment then spoke. "He ever help you dress? We need to impress Emperor." 

You felt yourself blush a little at his statement, then shook it off. "He is considered the  _god of fashion and dress!_ " You heard Marshall faintly snicker. "He will make me look very impressive. Your Emperor will be pleased."

"Very well." The guard looked convinced. "Come. To the dress room."

You breathed deeply as you heard the door of the prison unlock.  _This just might work,_ you thought. 

You left the prison cell and were surrounded by guards, leading you through many dark, rocky hallways. You felt as if you were inside a mountain.

Marshall leaned in closer to you and whispered. "God of fashion and dress?" His hot breath tickled your ear. You looked at him and shrugged as he grinned mischievously. Suddenly, he stopped short, rubbing his temple.

"Marshall...?" You said in a low voice. He looked dizzy.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." He smiled tiredly. "Let's just keep going." 

"Uh...okay, then." You were very concerned. He didn't look fine, he looked sick. He seemed paler, if that was even possible. 

"We arrive!" The guard announced as you stopped at a large carved wooden door. You grabbed Marshall's arm and pushed him into the room. But before you walked in yourself, you stopped to tell the guards about where you plan to stay.

"I demand I rest in the largest room in this kingdom before I meet the Emperor. Oh, and it  _must_ have a large window. I need as much sunlight as I can get. It's good for my skin!" You slammed the door and leaned back, trying to slow your rapid breathing. 

"But-" You heard a guards voice protest.

"I AM YOUR FUTURE EMPRESS. YOU WILL OBEY ME!" You yelled out in the most menacing voice you had. You closed your eyes, trying to breathe slowly. 

"Yes, my lady." You heard footsteps walking away. 

Once you opened your eyes, you found Marshall floating very close to your face and you gasped. "Don't  _do that_. "

"I have to admit, Y/N. That was impressive." He smirked and you hoped you weren't too red in the face. Marshall floated away towards the racks of dresses. "So, my Empress, what do you plan on wearing?" 

You shook your head. "I don't know? Aren't you the god of fashion and dress? You figure something out." You chuckled. The dresses looked so lovely you wondered how these thugs got a hold of them. Some were poofy, some were lacy. Some had ribbons, some had bows. Some were short, others long. And the colors varied. 

"Well then," He floated towards a rack of dresses and pulled out a long red dress. "What about this one?"

"Its so...red." You said. You looked at Marshall, who looked a bit unsteady.

"Yeah... _red_." He shook his head. "Whoa! I must have passed my feeding time." _  
_

"Well, what do you eat? Or drink...?" You looked up at Marshall with concern. 

"Apples, strawberries, tomatoes, anything red really." Marshall floated down, rubbing his forehead. "I think I'm just gonna sit down." 

You dashed to the door and demanded apples.  _Quickly_. Within two minutes a guard knocked on your door, holding a bowl of apples. You thanked him and quickly went back into the room. Marshall was seated on a chair, he looked like he was about to pass out any minute. He saw you holding the bowl of apples and quickly floated towards you. He picked up an apple and dug his fangs into it. You watched in awe as he sucked the color out of the apple. Once he finished he looked back up at you and smirked. He looked better. _  
_

"How're you feeling?" You asked, suddenly aware of how close he was.

"Much better, thanks to you." He winked. 

You shoved the bowl of apples at him. "Take another one. Just in case. I don't want you to pass out."

He took the bowl from you and picked another apple as you went to choose a dress. You wanted to get out of here as fast as possible so you quickly picked out a short, poofy yellow dress. 

"Hmm, looks nice." Marshall grabbed your empty hand and pressed an apple into it. "You need to eat, too."

He was right. Your stomach growled loudly. Its been hours without you eating anything. You hungrily bit the apple and walked out the door, Marshall right behind you. You told the guards posted at your door you were ready to go to your room and get ready. You put the dress on your shoulder as you were lead to a flight of rocky steps. Turns out the room you requested was on the highest level of the castle, or whatever this place is. 

As the doors to your room opened, you smiled brightly. The room was huge and almost full of windows. The moon was still up high so Marshall is safe. You felt like you did it. You really did it! You're going to get you and Marshall out of here!

The guards voice snapped you out of your thoughts. "Hope you happy with room. Also, window unbreakable. You not escape."

Marshall laughed and put a hand on your shoulder. "Thanks for, uh, informing us. Now, scram before my mistress gets angry." Marshall hissed at them. 

Once they left the room, Marshall closed the door then turned to you. He seemed elated. "I can't believe this. We did it! WOO HOO!" He grabbed your hand and spun you around, laughing. 

You shook your head, giggling. "I can't believe how simple it was! We could just like, walk out right now!" 

"Y/N, if these guys had another brain, it would be lonely." 

"Hey!"

"You know its true!" 

"Alright. I admit." You looked outside. "The guy said these windows are unbreakable. You think you can do it?" 

"Y/N, you should never doubt me..." He slowly raised his hand and said something in a low voice. You looked outside as thunder cackled, but it wasn't raining. Off in the distance between rocky mountains outside you saw a mob approaching. A mob of...  _undead?_

"Did... did you just raise an army of the undead...?" You asked Marshall, not taking your eyes away from the approaching skeletons. 

Marshall's laugh snapped you out of your trance. "I'm going to use it as a distraction as we escape." He slowly grew in shape and size until he became a bat monster again. You looked up at Marshall in awe. This dude was just really cool. Marshall grabbed you and placed you on his back. "Hold on." He said. Marshall charged at the window and broke the glass. You held tightly onto him, keeping your eyes shut. As you realized you were actually flying without any problem, you opened an eye and snuck a peak down below. You gasped at the sight of the thugs and skeletons fighting. It looked chaotic. 

"Pretty cool, huh?" Bat Marshall said.

"J-just get us out of here!" You yelled over the wind. Marshall obeyed and flew faster. Within half an hour Marshall's cave came into sight. You smiled, relieved everything turned out to be okay. Marshall flew into his cave and halted. You jumped off as he transformed back to his normal self. 

"We did it!" Marshall announced happily as he raised his arms towards the sky. "WE ACTUALLY DID IT! I can't believe-WHOA!" Marshall was knocked over by a blur of blue, pink and white. You finally made out the figures and saw that it was Fionna, Cake and Gumball. You were relieved to see them all, but at the moment Cake had wrapped her self around Marshall while Gumball held Marshall back so he couldn't move and Fionna raised her fist and it looked like she was going to beat the tar out of Marshall. 

"Guys. Guys?" You said loudly, but they didn't quite hear you.

You took a deep breath, then yelled. "GUYS, what the BJORK? Knock it off!" That seemed to catch their attention. They all turned to you, in mid-action. Fionna lowered her fist.

"Y/N!" She tackled you with a hug. A moment later Cake did, too. And you all toppled over each other. After you managed to get up they kept asking you questions.

"Y/N, where were you? We were worried sick about you!" Fionna said.

"What happened to your poor legs?" Cake asked as she saw the ripped bandages on your legs. 

"Y/N!" Gumball called out to you. "Thank goodness you're alright! We were worried we'd never see you again! You look freezing in those ripped clothing. Here." Gumball started taking off his pink knitted sweater to reveal his normal clothing under it. He handed it to you. 

You felt a heat rising to your face. "Oh...um, thanks Gumball. I appreciate it." You pulled the sweater on and smiled at the warmth it gave you. 

You looked at Marshall and saw him roll his eyes and stick his tongue out at the back of Gumballs head. You snickered as Fionna tackled him to the ground.

"You,  _mister_ , have a lot of explaining to do." Fionna said.

"Fionna. It wasn't Marshall's fault at all." You held Fionna's arm, helping her up. "Now get off him and come inside. I'll tell you all what happened." 

You explained to them what happened from the morning all the way to now. You explained to them about the ambush and how you got kidnapped, your plan, and what happened after that. Once you finished, everyone was silent, but Fionna broke that silence.

"That seemed so  _cool!_ " She exclaimed. "I wish I was there to help you guys out!"

Cake elbowed Fionna. "I'm just glad you're safe, baby. What you did seemed so heroic." 

"I had help." You said as you pointed to Marshall, who was sitting next to you. "I believe you guys owe him an apology." 

There was a pause that lasted for about three seconds. Then they all broke out in apologies. You shrugged at Marshall as you both laughed. 

 

Fionna, Cake and Gumball asked you about specific stuff from the adventure, like how you beat those thugs at the beginning. Soon, it was getting late and Cake sensed you were tired. She announced it was time for everyone to go home. As everyone left Marshall's house you stood at the doorway,thanking him for helping you throughout the whole day.

 

"It was a great plan, Y/N. I'm like, really impressed." Marshall said. 

You felt yourself blush at the compliment. "You did great too, Marshall. Best butler I ever had." You nudged him with your elbow.

He laughed then wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into a hug. "I had fun today. We should do it again sometime." 

You smiled and tried to calm your breathing as you pulled away. "Me too. We should." You looked out the door, seeing Fionna, Cake and Gumball waiting for you. "Well, I better be going. Goodnight, Marshall."

"Night." He waved to you as you walked down the steps and reached your friends. As you walked away with them, Cake had to comment on something.

"What was that?" She asked smirking.

"What was what?" You were confused.

"He  _hugged_ you, girl." Cake said a matter of factly.

"So? It was friendly." You said. You felt your face grow hot, yet the weather was still cold. You weren't comfortable talking about this  _right now._

"Psh,  _friendly?_  I've never seen Marshall act like that since... well, I've  _never_ seen Marshall act like that."

"Okie dokie." You tried saying casually as you wrapped your arms around yourself. Gumballs sweater was large and warm. Almost like a pajama. But it smelled like bubblegum, and you didn't really mind that smell.

"Cake, can't you see you're making Y/N uncomfortable?" Gumball asked. 

"Well-," Cake started but you cut her off. 

"Could you guys be like Fionna and quiet down for the rest of the way if you don't mind? I'm pretty exhausted." You explained. 

"Sorry." Gumball and Cake said at the same time. You looked at Fionna, concerned. You liked the quiet, but her being this quiet meant that something was terribly wrong. 

"You alright there, Fionna?" You asked.

"Huh? Oh, what- I'm fine." She said. She looked like she didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. You decided you'd talk to her tomorrow. Right now you just wanted to forget the events of the day and take a good night sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Not too long I hope, hehe! Well, you got a lot of Marshall. But don't worry, you'll be getting some Gumball too. Just wait for it. Thanks for reading!


	5. Breakfast?

You gasped and quickly sat upright at what sounded like the clattering of pots and pans. You immediately regretted doing that as your head was spinning. You lazily kicked off the covers, wondering what Fionna and Cake were up to this morning.  _Probably fighting over who’s going to make breakfast,_ you thought. You made your way to the kitchen, eyes barely open.

“Morning, guys. Whatcha up tooo…” You faltered as your eyes widened at the sight of  _Gumball_. He was standing near an open cabinet, with a sea of pots and pans around him. A pan was on his head. He blushed pink, if that was even possible, as he quickly snatched the pan off his head and straightened up, trying to look like the prince he is. It didn’t look like he was often caught off-guard not acting like his royal self. Although in sweatpants and a hoodie, it didn’t stop him from looking all princely.

“Y/N!” Gumball beamed. “Good morning! I’m terribly sorry about this mess, it was an accident! I-”

“Good morning, Gumball.” You managed a small smile. You didn’t want him smelling your morning breath even though he stood a good distance away. “It’s fine, we’ll put the pans back and it’ll seem like nothing happened. So… where are Fionna and Cake?”

“Oh-um, they had to go out on a mission and won’t be back very soon. They called me over to keep you company, if that’s all right with you.” Gumball smiled sweetly. He then looked at you with a faint puzzled face that was soon replaced by a slightly surprised one. “You… you, um… kept my sweater.”

You quickly looked down at yourself and realized you were still wearing yesterdays clothes, including the pink sweater Gumball gave you last night. You felt a blush slowly crawl into your cheeks.

“Yeah! I, uh, was too exhausted to change into my pajamas last night so… I guess I crashed in this. I’m sorry, I’ll wash it and give it back soon-”

“Keep it.” Gumball cut you off. “Sorry. I mean, it’s alright, and you can keep it if you’d like.”

You stared a Gumball. “Are you sure?”

“Positive. Consider it a welcome gift from me.”

“Wow… thanks Gumball.” You fiddled with the sleeves of the sweater. “So… what were you up to?” You slightly jerked your chin towards the pots and pans around him.

“I was going to make you breakfast for when you wake up,” Gumball waved the pan in his hand at the mess. “But a little misfortune happened.” He chuckled, and you couldn’t help but chuckle too. He looked like a normal, care-free teen. And not the uptight and stressed prince Fionna told you he often is.  _This was good,_  you thought.  _He needs to relax and laugh more often. But… how was he supposed to do that while he has a whole kingdom to care for?_

“Y/N?” Gumballs voice snapped you back to reality. “Is everything okay?”

“Huh? Oh yeah.” You nodded. “I’ll just quickly head up and change. I’ll be back to help you clean up.” You swiftly climbed the ladder to Fionna and Cakes bedroom, since it’s where you kept your clothes, and changed into your casual everyday clothing. You brushed your teeth, washed your face, combed your hair and changed the bandages on your legs. As you held them in your hand, you remembered Marshall and yesterday’s events. How he hugged you… you quickly shook the memory off. Once you headed down you realized Gumball had already cleared the pots and pans and was reading a book. You were surprised because you’ve only been gone for ten minutes. Maybe. You walked to a cabinet and pulled out a mixing bowl. “Did you already have breakfast?” You asked Gumball, who was setting his book down.

“Breakfast? Yes.” He walked up to your side. “What are you planning to do?”

“How about some apple pancakes?”

“Sounds good.” Gumball alleged. “How may I be of your assistance?”

You  _pffft_. “You don’t  _have_ to talk like that around me, Gumball.” You playfully nudged him. “Get some flour and eggs while I take care of the apples.”

After many minutes of hard work, with ‘accidental’ flour flying over the place, the pancake batter was ready. You wiped your forehead with your arm as you put the pan on the stove and added some butter.

“We did pretty good, Gumball.” You said as you mixed the batter, getting ready to pour some in the pan. “We didn’t destroy the place.”

“You’re right. I believe we didn’t.” Gumball smiled as he looked at you. “Hey, Y/N, there’s something on your face…”

“What?” You stopped mixing the batter and put it down. “Where?”

“Right…” Gumball raised his finger. “Here!” He smeared some flour on your face.

“Hey!” You laughed as you dipped your hand in a flour bag and tried to get some on his face. Gumball dodged as you swiped at him. “That’s not fair! You have to let me get some flour on you so we can be even!”

Gumball snickered as he quickly dodged every one of your movements. “True, but I only got a little flour on your face. You’re going to get flour in my hair with the amount you have!”

You sighed, faking a disappointed face. “Fine.” You put the leftover flour back in the bag and turned to Gumball, raising a finger with some flour on it. “There you go.” You smeared some on his face.

Gumball chuckled. “Are we even now?”

“We’re even.” You grinned. “Now, let’s actually make some pancakes. I’m starving!”

You two finally managed to make a batch of apple pancakes without further ruining the kitchen. Once they were ready, you and Gumball cleaned up and decided to sit outside on one of the tree branches attached to the house. 

"This is a nice view." You said as you took a bite from your pancake. 

"It sure is." Gumball agreed, gazing out at the green fields. His pink hair jiggled in the gentle breeze.

"So... is your hair really made of bubble gum?" You asked.

Gumball nodded. "It is. In fact, I'm entirely made of candy." 

"That's pretty...  _sweet_." You looked at Gumball with raised eyebrows, waiting for him to get your pun. 

He gaped at you. "You  _did not_  just say that. Y/N tell me you did not just say that!"

You laughed and soon he did too. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I thought this was a perfect moment!”

As the laughing subsided, Gumball spoke. “These pancakes are pretty good! We did great, didn’t we?”

“We sure did. They’re not as good as your creampuffs though.” You said absently as you poked your food.

“Oh, um, thank you, Y/N.” Gumball blushed at the compliment. “Say, how about you come over sometime, and I can teach you how to make them?”

You looked up at him. “Really? I don’t want to be a bother-”

“I’m serious. And of course you won’t be a bother. I could take a break from my royal duties from time to time.” He laughed.

“Oh, well, thank you Gumball. I can’t wait.” You both then jumped at the sound of a small branch snapping in half. "What...?" You turned at the source and found that a branch was indeed snapped in half but who or what ever did it wasn't there. 

Gumball shrugged it off continued. “How about you come over tomorrow if you’re free?”

“I’d love to.” You smiled, then thought about it. This wasn’t a date, right? You were just friends that were going to make cream puffs together. That’s it.

For the rest of the time, you and Gumball talked and found you had a lot in common. You talked about books, movies and cooking. You learned he was obsessed with science. Time passed and it was getting too windy. You agreed to go inside and maybe watch a movie. Gumball hopped down from the branch with both your empty plates. He set them down and beckoned for you to jump. You hesitated, afraid you’d fall ungracefully and probably crush him. You jumped anyway. As you almost reached Gumball, it seemed like something hit him hard, probably the wind, and sent him toppling over, causing you to fall straight into him and onto the ground.

“Oomph!” You both said as you opened your eyes and realized your faces were only inches apart. You blushed and quickly got up, offering a hand to help him. You then both erupted into apologies, only to be interrupted by each other. Soon you agreed to put it behind you and go inside. You two cleaned the dishes then sat down for a movie. You weren't in the mood for a romance or horror film, so you both agreed on a comedy. Half way through the second movie, there was a knock on the door. It was Fionna and Cake, they were covered in mud and grime. 

"Hey, guys!" You beamed at them. "How was your day?"

"Fine, fine." Cake said as she waved hello to Gumball, who was standing next to you. "We saved the fluffly people from those dang mud monsters."

"It was AMAZING!" Fionna exclaimed. "The fluffy people gave us marshmallows as a 'thank you'!" Fionna waved a bag of marshmallows in of your face. "I'm planning on saving them for movie club, though. H-hey, Gumball."

Gumball smiled warmly. "Hello, Fionna. I hope you had fun today."

"I-I did." Fionna shyly smiled. "So, what did you guys do?"

You told her what you and Gumball did the whole day, and in return she told you about her battles. She was about to start on the plans for movie club night when Cake carried her.

"You'll tell her later, babycakes. Right now we need to go shower!" Cake said. You nodded as soon as you smelled something you weren't aware of before.

"I must be going, too." Gumball said.

"Aw, so soon?" Cake frowned as she put Fionna down. 

"Well, I  _do_ have a kingdom to look after." He chuckled. "My people need me. I don't like to think about what bad stuff could happen to them while I'm not there." He shuddered.

"Well, alright." You turned to Gumball. "Thanks for coming. I had fun today."

"No problem, I had fun too. So, I'll see you tomorrow?" He smiled when you nodded, then turned to Fionna and Cake. "See you guys later!" As soon as he was out the door Cake slammed it and raised her eyebrows high.

"Girl ,what. THE. FLIPPIN. FLUFF!" She grabbed you by the collars of your shirt and brought you down to face her. "You're _already_ going on a date with Gumball? Is there something else you guys did today that you didn't tell me?" 

"I- Er, no-" You tried.

"Nuh- uh, honey! Whats Marshall gonna think about this?" She turned to look at Fionna.

"M-Marshall?" You blushed then shook your head. "Cake! It's not a date! He just invited me to teach me how to make creampuffs!"

Cake stared at you, looking like she wasn't buying what you were saying. " _Creampuffs_? Really?" 

Fionna giggled as she unhooked Cakes grasp on your shirt. "Cake! If Y/N says it's not a date, it's not a  _date!_ "

"Well, obviously." Cake _pffft_. 

"Cake, really?" You said. "He's Fionna's crush, remember? Plus, it's not like I  _like_ him or anything."

"Totally. But we still need to pick out something nice for you to wear tomor-"

"Cake!" You and Fionna both exclaimed.

"Alright, fine! My glob!" Cake carried Fionna. "Flippin waffles! Let's go get you showered, Fi baby. See you soon, Y/N!" She said as she went up the ladders, leaving you alone with your thoughts.

You tried to steady your breathing. Why'd she have to bring Marshall into this? It's not like you like him, right? Or... wait. No. _Nope_. No way. You were not going to deal with this right now. But- his face and his voice... that damned face of his! Well, Gumball is pretty cute, too but... no, HE IS OFF LIMITS. You rubbed your forehead. What are you  _thinking?_ Maybe taking a hot shower will clear those absurd thoughts of yours.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you guys just got a day with Bubba butt, like I probably promised XD . So are you guys team Gumball or team Marshall?


	6. Problem

It was one o'clock, and Fionna and Cake were going to drop you off in the Candy kingdom then run off and go on some of their adventures. Earlier, Cake insisted that you wear the sweater Gumball gave you, but you declined. 

"Wear it!" She ran after you, waving the sweater in her hand.

"No!" You yelled, jogging away from her. In the end, Cake finally agreed to keep you in your normal clothing. 

You were halfway to the Candy kingdom, you and Fionna riding on Cakes back. 

"So where are you guys planning on going while I'm gone?" You asked them.

"Oh, just places that have lots of monsters in em!" Fionna said as she fisted a hand and punched her other open hand. 

Cake twisted her face to see you. "Maybe drop by Marshall's place, see how hes doin..." 

"Uh-huh." You slowly nodded and quickly looked at Fionna. "Hey, I’m pretty sure you’ve worn that bunny hat four days in a row, now."

Fionna wiggled her finger at you. "Or I own four identical versions of the same hat." 

Cake laughed. "We're here!" The Candy kingdom came into view. Cake stomped through the gates and made her way to the castle. 

You jumped off. "Thanks for the ride, Cake!" 

"Oh, no problem, sugar!" She winked at you. "Now go have fun makin 'cream puffs' with the prince!" 

You sighed and puffed out a cheek. "Have fun with the monsters Fionna... and, erm, if you guys run into Marshall tell him I said 'hi'."

"Will do!" Cake answered before Fionna could.

Fionna laughed. "Cake!" She shook her head. "Sure, Y/N! And once you get back you're gonna have to make some cream puffs for us and we'll all sit down for a movie!" 

"Sounds great!" You said. 

Cake stretched her arms outside the Kingdoms candy walls. "Say hi to Monochromicorn for me!" 

You stood there as you watched Cake and Fionna leave the kingdom. "Who?" You mumbled under your breath. 

You turned around to face the castle gates and watched as Gumball emerged from them. He walked up to you and greeted you. 

"...Glad you could make it!" He smiled warmly as something black in the sky caught your attention. It was horse-like, it had a long gray mane and it was flying your way. It landed right next to Gumball. You took a few steps back and were surprised when Gumball started petting the creature between it's white eyes. 

"No need to be afraid, Y/N. This is my loyal companion, Lord Monochromicorn!" Gumball beamed.

"Oh, wow... does, he understand me?" You asked.

"He does, but he only speaks in Morse code." 

"Okay." You walked up to the horse. "Um, Cake says 'hi'!" 

The horse neighed as he repeatedly tapped the ground. 

Gumball looked up to you. "He says hello, and that he and Cake should meet up soon." 

You looked at Lord Monochromicorn and craned your neck to the side. "Are you and Cake like... _a thing?_ " 

Gumball laughed. "Yes, they've been dating for a while now." He walked up to you and gently placed a hand on your back, leading you towards the castle. "Now, would you like me to teach you how to make some royal cream puffs?" 

"Sure, let's go!" You said as you walked along the castle hallways. 

* * *

 

Marshall opened up his black umbrella, ready to exit his house. But as soon as he opened the door, he was met by Fionna and Cake.

"Marshall! Can we come in?" Fionna smiled as she barged into the house past him. 

"Uhm, actually-" Marshall tried. 

Cake had a puzzled look on her face as she pointed at the umbrella. "Don't tell me you were bout to go for a walk, sugar. You'll burn out in the sun!"

"Well, Cake, us vampires gotta get some exercise too y'know." Marshall teased. "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

Cake and Fionna pushed Marshall onto the couch and sat on either side of him. "Nu-uh, boy. We have things to discuss." 

"For real?" Marshall sighed as they nodded. "You got five minutes." 

"Where were you going?" Fionna asked, pointing to the umbrella. 

"For a walk, duh." 

"Sure you weren't goin to the Candy kingdom?" Cake asked.

Marshall raised an eyebrow. "Uh... pretty sure."

"Okay then..." Fionna slumped into the couch. "Gumball is such a wad, huh?"

"Yep." Marshall quickly agreed. 

"I mean, I can't believe he came over yesterday to keep Y/N company." Cake checked her fingernails. 

"Yeah." Marshall said absently. 

"And how he invited Y/N over to make some stupid cream puffs!" Fionna rolled her eyes. 

"I know! I can't believe that wad-" Marshall then looked at both of them, realizing what they were doing. His eyes widened. "Uh-oh." 

"Gotcha!" Cake said as she tapped Marshall's nose. Marshall grumbled and buried his face in his hands.

"How'd you guys know?" He sighed, his face crimson red. 

Fionna giggled softly. "We _know_ you, Marshall. You also showed way too much emotion than you usually do the other night."

"Remember?" Cake nudged him with her elbow. "When you _hugged_ Y/N? 

Marshall slumped back. "I hate you guys." 

"So... you jealous?" Fionna asked Marshall.

"Aren't you? Y/N's hangin out with his majesty, the ruler of the kingdom of dummies."

Fionna's mouth hung open. "You're very rude, you know." 

Marshall cocked an eyebrow at her. "Wow. It's like you're a detective or something." 

Cake sighed. "Knock it off, you two. And bottom line, we ain't gonna let you spy on Y/N and Gumball." 

"Aw, Cake. I wouldn't put it  _that_ way." Marshall grabbed his umbrella and floated to the door. "I'm just doing us all a favor and stopping them before they do anything, eh... stupid." 

"Thanks for explaining the situation." Cake elongated her arms and swatted the umbrella out of Marshall's hands. She grabbed him with the other and pulled him back to the couch. "But not today, honey."

"Cake!" Marshall whined. "Lemme go!" Marshall struggled until he found himself laying upside down on the couch. "Ugh. You're not gonna let me go, are you?"

Cake shook her head. 

"Well then, you leave me no choice but to turn into my bat self and fly away." Marshall threatened. 

"If you do that, I'll just tell Y/N you ate all the marsh mallows." 

Marshall gave no sign of emotion, so Cake continued. "I'll tell her you also hurt me and Fionna."

Marshall narrowed his eyes and grumbled. "You're playing a dirty game, Cake." 

Fionna hopped off the couch. "I'll go get some popcorn ready so we can watch a movie." 

Fionna walked into the kitchen as Cake looked down at Marshall. 

"What?" Marshall snapped. 

"Nothin. You're just _so_ jealous its almost cute." Cake smirked. 

"I'm not jealous." Marshall muttered.

"Well then, I hope you give Y/N and Gumball your blessing once they start dating." Cake stuck her tongue out.

"Fionna!" Marshall yelled.

* * *

 

"Pass me the powdered sugar, will you Y/N?" Gumball asked you as he mixed the batter. 

You nodded as you went to a cabinet and pulled out a bag of sugar. Before you started, Gumball had told you where everything was. The bowls, the ingredients, the spatulas. He also handed you an apron, pink, of course. You couldn't help but think he looked adorable in his apron. This guy was nothing like Marshall. Sure Marshall was a king, but Gumball actually  _acted_ like royalty. Marshall probably just likes to be free and not be told what to do. Gumball was calm, responsible, tidy, neat and respectful. Those are really good traits for a person to have. Fionna picked the right person to have a crush on. 

You handed the sugar over to Gumball. He told you to dip a measuring cup inside and pull out one cup. You did so, then dumped it in the batter Gumball was mixing. 

"That looks tasty." You pointed at the pink batter. "Anything else we have to put in there?" 

Gumball chuckled. He had flour splattered all over his apron. Some on his face. You reckoned you weren't clean yourself. 

"Nope. That's all the ingredients for the filling. Would you like to taste it?" He asked. 

You nodded as you stuck a finger in the batter and licked it. "Mmm!" You moaned. "It tastes amazing!" 

"Just wait till it's in the puffs! They'll taste magnificent!" Gumball laughed.

You walked over to the oven and crouched down, checking on the puffs. The timer went off and Gumball looked towards you. 

"Y/N, grab those oven mitts over there and place the puffs on the counter so they can cool." 

You did as you were told, then walked over to Gumball, who was still mixing. 

"Isn't your arm tired? Would you like me to stir?" You looked at his face, his forehead was a bit shiny. 

"I'm all right, Y/N. I do this all the time, remember?" He managed a grin. 

You smiled at your self then gently took the spatula from his hand and pushed him away. "You need to go sit. You look really tired."

He chuckled at you. "Oh, all right. You got me! I'll just go see the puffs then sit down." 

After two more minutes of stirring, Gumball announced the filling was ready and it was time to put it in the fridge.

"Are you hungry, Y/N?" Gumball asked.

Your stomach growled in response. You chuckled, embarrassed. "Looks like it." 

"Come, let's go have lunch. The puffs won't be ready for another thirty minutes." You both took off your aprons and washed your hands and faces. Soon, Gumball lead you out to the royal garden. In the center of the Garden sat a table and two chairs. Two silver platters were on the table. They were both filled with colorful sliced fruits. 

As you neared the table, Gumball pulled out a chair for you. Once you sat down he slid you back in, then sat in his chair across from you. 

"Well, dig in, Y/N." He smiled at you. 

It looked like a big, delicious fruit salad. You picked up your fork and plucked out a blueberry, an apple and a kiwi piece. They tasted delicious. Time passed quickly as you ate and conversed with Gumball about scientific stuff. Mostly he spoke about the sciencey things. As you finished, he checked his timer and saw that the puffs have cooled down and were ready to be filled. You both got up and made your way to the kitchen. You put your aprons back on as Gumball fished out the puffs' filling from the fridge. You took the puffs and set them on the counter. You and Gumball began slicing them in halves. Once finished, you grabbed the cream filling and began squirting them onto the puffs. As you tried squirting some filling onto a puff, it fell out and you grumbled as you cleaned it up. Gumball noticed and came over to you. 

"Here." He gently grasped your hand that was holding the cream filling and began slowly guiding it to make a swirly pattern on the puff. You looked up at him, feeling yourself blush. He let go of your hand, his face scarlet. "Ahem. Sorry." 

"Eh, thank you." You said. "I would've messed up." 

"Well, er, I hope you know how to do it now." Gumball smiled and quickly returned to filling the cream puffs. 

As you filled the last puff, Gumball took out a large platter and began stacking the cream puffs. You helped out and put the last cream puff on top, making a tower.

You high-fived Gumball. "We did it!" 

"And they look great!" Gumball laughed. "Now, let's try them." 

You both took a seat on the kitchen table, the cream puff tower in the center. You took a cream puff and bit into it. You moaned in delight. It tasted like heaven. 

"They taste amazing! As good as the first ones I've ever tasted!"

"Maybe even better, thanks to your help." Gumball said, not noticing your reaction after the compliment. You smiled. You couldn't wait to go back home and make these for Fionna and Cake.

"Whew. I'm getting full." You said, a cream puff in hand.

"How about we take a walk.  Would you like me to show you the library?" Gumball asked as you beamed.

"Of course!" You quickly got up, making the chair behind you fall back. "Oops!" You and Gumball quickly grab it then look up at each other before bursting in laughter. 

He shows you around the castle before arriving at the library doors. They were huge and designed with beautiful swirling patterns. 

You and Gumball entered and your jaw dropped. The whole room was made of bookshelves. Windows stretched from floor to ceiling, showing a beautiful orange sun set. Two arm chairs rested on a furry carpet. You could just sit here all day if you could. _  
_

"You like it?" Gumball asked.

"Like it?" You laughed. "I  _love_ It!" 

"You can take any book, if you'd like." 

You looked at him in disbelief. "No, really? You're kidding." 

But Gumball simply shook his head. You slowly walked into the room, taking in the smell of parchment. You walked around for long minutes, searching for books. You picked up three interesting books and held them to your chest.  _  
_

"Are you still serious about this?" You asked Gumball once more.

"Of course, Y/N!" He looked at the books in your arms. "Great choice. They're really good." 

You looked out the window and realized the sun was halfway down. You were supposed to be getting back home. 

"Would you like me to take you back home, Y/N?" Gumball seemed to have read your mind. 

"Oh, um. Yes please." You recalled the events with the thugs... and _Marshall_. You mentally slapped yourself. This guy always seemed to pop back up in your head every time you thought of something. 

Gumball lead you down to the castle gates, where a royal carriage was waiting for you. He helped you into the carriage and was about to step a foot in when a maid that looked like a peppermint called him name. 

"Prince Gumball!" The peppermint maid ran your way. "There's an emergency!"

"Oh, what is it this time?" Gumball looked mildly annoyed. 

"Cinnamon bun got stuck in a chimney!"

Gumball grabbed the bridge of his nose. "Again? She cannot stay out of trouble for one day, can she?" 

You chimed in. "Would you like me to help?" 

Gumball turned around. "Oh, that won't be necessary, Y/N, thank you. You just go on home, my banana guards will take you. I'm afraid I won't be able to accommodate you home, I apologize." 

"No, it's alright, Gumball. I understand. Thank you for today, and for these books." You held a book up. "I had fun today!" 

"So did I. So thank _you_ , Y/N. I hope you have a safe ride home. Goodnight." Gumball smiled sweetly.

"Goodnight, Gumball." You waved as the carriage took off. 

The ride home was silent. Once the tree house came into view you wondered how Fionna and Cake would react once you tell them how tired you are to make cream puffs. You chuckled to yourself. Once the carriage stopped, a banana guard helped you down. 

"Thank you. Goodnight gentlemen." You said as you walked up to the tree house's door and knocked. The carriage slowly drove away. Fionna opened the door. 

"Hey, Y/N! I hope you had fun today." She paused and looked at you. "You look tired." 

"Yeah." You agreed as you walked into the house. Cake was making dinner. "Baking took too long. Hey, Cake." 

"Hey, baby!" Cake turned off the stove and hopped over to you. "How was your day?" 

"Great. What about you guys? Fought any monsters?"

Fionna looked at Cake. "Uh... actually, we kinda went over to Marshall's." 

You looked down. "Oh, cool. How is he?"

"He's fine." Fionna said. "He asked about you." 

You felt yourself blush. "Th-that's good. Does... he know where I went today?"

"He... already kinda knew."

You raised an eyebrow at Fionna. "What do you mean by that?"

Cake spoke up. "We didn't have to tell him, sweetheart. He already knew."

"But, how could he know..." Then something in your mind clicked. "He _spied_ on me yesterday?" You suddenly felt angry for some reason. "Did he do it today, too?"

"Y/N, baby-" Cake tried.

" _No_." You grabbed your light jacket and walked to the door. 

"Where are you going?" Fionna asked. 

"I'm going to go give our little vampire a piece of my mind." You walked out the door. Fionna and Cake followed you, looking concerned. 

"WAIT," Cake stood in front of you. "You're going to him at  _this time?_ It's late! And to top it all off, he's a vampire! I'm sorry baby, but are you CRAZY?" 

"Maybe I am." You gently pushed past her. 

"Well then let us go with you!" Fionna ran after you. 

Cake sighed and muttered. "Guess I've got no choice. WAIT FOR ME BABY CAKES!" Cake caught up with you and turned into her giant self. Fionna jumped on Cakes back and offered you a hand up. You took it and Cake quickly took off. You had to grab Fionna's waste for support. 

Fionna looked back at you. "You sure you wanna do this?" 

You shook your head but said 'yes'. You really were crazy for wanting to do this. Marshall was a vampire. But still, that gave him no right to spy on you. That's just...  _absurd._

As Cake neared Marshall's cave you inhaled deeply. You jumped off and ran towards his house. You banged on the door, not hesitating. 

"Marshall!" You called out!

The door opened. Marshall was in his pajamas. "Oh. It's you." He said with a bored expression.

"'It's you'? Really? Is this how you greet all your friends or just me?" You asked. 

"What do you want?" He ignored your question.

"So it's true. You spied on me and Gumball?"

Marshall looked behind you, looking for a Fionna and Cake that were no where in sight. "So, what if I did?" 

"Ugh! You're  _so_ childish!" You balled your hands into fists.

"Yeah, yeah, and don't forget: reckless, vulgar, loud-mouthed. That's just what makes me so awesome!" 

You puffed. "You aren't even going to apologize?" 

Marshall chuckled. "Why should I, princess?" 

"You're _unbelievably impossible_!" You raised your voice.

"Well," Marshall scoffed. "If I'm so  _unbelievably impossible_ why don't you go hang out and make stupid little cream puffs with Gumwad since he's so _perfect?_  " 

Your jaw dropped. "Maybe I will!"

"Fine!" Marshall yelled.

"Fine, and good riddance!" You turned your back and marched off, hearing him slam the door behind you. 

You were fuming, but you felt like you were going to cry. Fionna and Cake came out of a nearby bush. Cake grew in size and put you on her back as Fionna pulled you into a hug.

"Hey... it's alright." She tried to comfort you as you broke into tears.

"He's so infuriating!" You sniffled. You didn't want to be mad at him, and you didn't want him to be mad at you either. But it happened. Something inside you wanted to run back and apologize to Marshall. But you fought that feeling away. Marshall didn't deserve it. 

Fionna rubbed your back in slow, circular motions. Cake twisted her head to see you. "I'm sorry we told you, honey. If we hadn't, none of this would've happened." 

"No... thank you for telling me. I know him better now. I don't want to see his stupid face ever again." You felt more tears roll down your cheeks. 

"Fionna raised your head and looked you in the eye. "How about when we all get home, Cake'll make us some of her delicious hot cocoa and we all try get a good night sleep?" 

"Sounds good." You sniffled as you took one last look at Marshall's cave, resting between the hills in the distance. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. What've I done??!!! Sorry! Also, some of you may or may not have noticed a steven universe sentence in there. Try to find it if you can after you recover from you and marshalls argument.


End file.
